Grimm Desires
by GrimmLoki
Summary: Ichigo is fresh out the closet and Renji is keen to take him out and bring him out of his shell. Multiple pairings. Discontinued
1. First Look

**AN: This story will change from character's points of view**

**Ichigo  
**

Ichigo Kurasaki pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. The luminous screen showed that it was 8.20pm.

'That git is 20 minutes late!' Ichigo scowled and shoved the offending item into his jeans. He looked around the street again and saw no one. He had agreed to meet up with his long time friend Renji Abarai at 8 for a "guys night out". Ichigo sighed and looked up at the street lamp he was standing under. It had only been three months since he had confessed his feelings to his best friend, but much to Ichigo's surprise, Renji was already dating. Another man to be precise. Ever since then, Renji had inisisted on taking Ichigo out in the town to bring him out of his shell.

A loud honking broke Ichigo's train of thought and he looked up the street again to see a beat up car speed down the road towards where Ichigo was standing. The car's breaks squealed as it stopped mere inches from where the orange haired youth was standing. A flash of red hair poked out of the driver's side window and shouted at him.

"Hey! Get in here now!" Renji smild his arrogant smile and motioned to the back seat with his thumb. Ichigo dashed around the side and threw himself into the back seat. He had just barely shut the door when Renji revved the engine and sped off again.

"So, do I want to know why you were late?" Ichigo looked over to the front passenger seat to where Renji's current lover sat, Byakuya Kuchiki. His long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and he was wearing what he would refer to as casual. "Hi again, Byakuya."

"Ichigo. Always a pleasure." Byakuya replied in his usual frosty tone.

The car stopped suddenly at a set of red lights and Renji laughed as he turned to Ichigo.

"I'm sure ya would love to know, but yer ears aren't ready for that grasshopper!" The lights turned green and the car sped off, again.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Ichigo looked out at the blurred city, not really sure where he was.

"Ah! It's a great place!" Renji shouted over the engine. "It's called Grimm Desires and it's one of the best gay clubs around!"

Ichigo paled a little, his experience with nightclubs was lacking.

"I see yer expression. It'll be fine, you'll like it!" The car sped around one more corner and pulled into a dark car park. The trio of men got out the car and started towards the club. A neon blue sign proclaimed it to be Grimm Desires. As they approached the door and bouncer stopped them and stamped their hands, Ichigo smiled at the man and followed Renji and Byakuya in. Ichigo was expecting loud, thumping music and a sea of scantily men dancing. He was pleasantly surprised as they walked into the main area, a large selection of tables and chairs were set up, about half of them were filled with groups of men and women. Byakuya left to secure a table while Renji and Ichigo went to the bar.

"Well?" Renji turned to smile at Ichigo. "It's not what ya were expecting at all is it?" Renji ordered their round of drinks and paid the bartender.

"No, to be honest. It seems nice." Ichigo sipped his drink then nearly spat it out when he saw a pole gleaming on the stage.

"Wha- is that…is this a strip club?"

"What? No…well sort of." Renji headed towards the table. "Think of it as a show."

Ichigo followed Renji and sat down. He stared into his drink.

"Ichigo, calm down will ya!" He took a hold of Ichigo's hand and looked him in the eye. "The reason I brought ya is that this is a nice place to meet people and the dancers are gorgeous and not trashy at all." He turned to face Byakuya. "Not as gorgeous as you of course." He kissed the older man on the cheek. Ichigo looked at the couple and sighed. He did want that. To love and be loved by someone. But maybe it didn't hurt to play the field a bit. He looked up at the stage as the lights dimmed and a spot light focused on the stage. A soft, sultry music started playing and two dancers appeared on the stage. They were both young men with black hair, one slightly shorter than the other. They were wearing similar outfits, shirts with the top few buttons left open, tight, black shorts and white stockings pulled up past their knees with plain black boots. They both started to move in time with the music. Slowly, sensually, their bodies close but not touching.

"Hey." Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear. "I know those two, the taller one is Ulquiorra and the shorter is Luppi."

"They're really good." Ichigo whispered back, watching as the dance turned into a choreographed fight. Luppi tried to get away from Ulquiorra. The taller man grabbed his wrists and pulled him back, twirling him around and forcing him to his knees. The music faded out and a slow steady beat started. The lights moved from the two dark haired and focused on the curtain behind them. The volume increased and the curtains moved to reveal another man.

Ichigo couldn't look away from the stage as the man stepped forward. He was taller than the other two and his dark hair fell in two sections, framing his flawless face. He was wearing artistically ripped leather trousers and a tight, sleeveless leather shirt. His glasses gleamed in the bright light. He brought forward a dark, polished cane and flicked it at the other two men to separate them.

Renji leaned towards Ichigo and poked him in the arm.

"Hey, ya' still in there?" Ichigo shook his head and reluctantly looked away from the stage.

"…what?"

Renji's face split into a victorious grin. "So, seen something ya' like?" Renji gestured towards stage with his head. "That's Uryuu Ishida, he's the number one act here."


	2. Greetings

**Ishida**

Uryuu finished his set and walked through the curtains to the dressing room. Groups of men were standing around talking, fixing their hair and slipping on outfits. As Uryuu walked past them he waved and smiled. Others smiled back and shouted greetings. A few stared at him with jealous looks. He knew they hated him, coveted his position as number one. He brushed them out of his thoughts as he approached his own table. He sat down and started wiping his make up off. Slow and gently, Uryuu's main focus was his flawless, pale skin and the boss liked him natural for his clients.

Just as he was brushing his hair, a voice rang out behind him.

"Oi, Ishida!" He started and looked around so he was face to chest with Nnoitra Jiruga. He looked up at the tall man who was smiling at him, quite menacingly.

"Nnoi. Can I help you with something?" Although, he had an idea what it was. Nnoitra leaned in closer, the lights casting shadows on his face and causing his uncovered eye to shine.

"Ahh Ishida. Is tonight the night I get ta make yer mine?" Nnoitra placed his hand on Uryuu's shoulder and searched the other's face for signs of an answer. Uryuu sighed and removed Nnoitra's hand.

"I know your game Jiruga. You've slept with every guy here, except me." He stood up. "But I won't be part of your perfect score. Besides, someone new is joining soon. You'll have another one to get." He brushed past Nnoitra and headed out the side door to the private rooms.

He entered a softly lit corridor with numerous doors on either side. He glanced at the room numbers as he walked towards a desk located at the end of the corridor. A tall man with shoulder length pink hair and silver rimmed glasses sat behind the desk, shuffling papers and making notes. He looked up upon hearing Uryuu's footsteps.

"Ahh, Uryuu, good evening. I trust you had a pleasant show?"

"Yes thank you Szayel. Who am I seeing this evening?" Uryuu reached the desk and gently placed his hands on it.

"Straight to business as usual." Szayel sighed and pulled out a piece of paper with Uryuu's name on it. He ran his finger down it until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah! There you are, room 12 with Mr Ukitake. Be gentle with him." Szayel smiled at Uryuu. He stiffened.

_'He knows I don't like it when he smiles like that.'_

"Thank you." Uryuu left the desk and headed for room 12.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo sipped quietly at his third drink, listening to the music being played. Renji had informed him that they only do a handful shows a night. Most of the dancers time was taken up performing private shows for paying customers. He couldn't stop thinking about the dancer he'd seen earlier, Uryuu Ishida. Sure his name was odd, but everything about him was beautiful, his face and hair. The way he moved. Ichigo sighed.

"ICHIGO!" Renji shouted.

"Uhh, what?" looked up at his friend.

"I've been calling yer name for the last minute that's what. Are you coming or ya gonna stay here?"

"O-oh right, sorry." Ichigo finished his drink, grabbed his coat and followed Renji and Byakuya to the door. Just as they were about to walk through it, a man blocked their way, walking back into the club.

"Abarai! Kuchiki! Back again eh!" The man stepped into the light and Ichigo gasped, the man was tall and incredibly well built, thought, most of that was hidden by the black shirt her was wearing. His hair was Ichigo's fain focus, it was bright blue, almost the same colour as the sky.

"Oh Mr Jeagerjaques." Renji shook his hand. "Another great show."

"Please, call me Grimmjow." Grimmjow's eyes rounded on Ichigo "And, who's your friend?"

Ichigo swallowed before replying, there was something about Grimmjow that made him very intimidating.

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo shook the hand offered to him.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, owner of Grimm Desires." He smiled at Ichigo. "Were you guys just leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry but both me an' Ichigo have early starts in the morning." Renji answered.

"Too bad. Next time you come, tell them at the bar I said first drink is on the house." Grimmjow turned to leave. "Nice meeting you Kurosaki."

Grimmjow walked back towards his office before Renji could have a chance to thank him.

"Wow!" Renji walked out the door towards the parking lot. "Can ya believe that? He's such a nice guy."

"That certainly was generous of him." Byakuya agreed.

"Yeah, I didn't know you guys had been there that often." Ichigo giggled and Renji smiled at him.

"A few times yeah. Ya know what, I think Grimmjow likes you." Renji walked up to Byakuya and linked their arms, oblivious to the look on Ichigo's face.

"Y-you're kidding me right?"

"Hmm?" Renji turned to look back. "No, I've never seen him greet someone like that. Anyway, we're coming back on Saturday night, you in?"

"Sure, I like that place." Ichigo followed them to the car and climbed into the back seat, his thoughts swimming with images of Ishida, and worringly, Grimmjow too.


	3. Into Motion

**Ishida**

Uryuu left the last room, wrapping a soft, black dressing gown around his lithe form. He stepped into the corridor and stretched arms above his head.

"Ahh! Mr Coyote is so demanding." He dropped his arms and started walking up the corridor, towards the main office.

'_I hope Grimmjow doesn't keep me too long. I have an early class.'_

As he turned the corner he noticed Szayel wasn't at his desk and the papers were scattered on the floor.

"Huh?" Uryuu bent down the picked some of the papers up.

'_Szayel's a neat freak, he wouldn't leave his desk like this.'_ He looked around and saw nothing else out of place. 'I'd better hurry to Grimmjow's office.'

He dropped the papers on the desk and hurried onwards. The main office door came into sight and he dashed through it. The small reception area was dimly lit the door to Grimmjow's room was closed. Uryuu walked up to the door and knocked softly.

"Mr Jeagerjaques?" No reply. "Grimmjow!"

Still no reply. Uryuu pressed his ear against the door but he couldn't hear anything either. He would've left but he could see light beneath the door.

"Grimmjow, I'm coming in." Uryuu gently grasped the door handle and turned it slowly, opening the door a few inches. He peered through the gap and stifled a gasp. Szayel was his knees in front of Grimmjow evidently sucking him off. Grimmjow had his eyes squeezed shut and his breaths were coming out is short gasps. Uryuu knew he had to shut the door and leave but he couldn't move. He couldn't tear his eyes from the debauched scene in front of him. Szayel's slender hands were holding onto Grimmjow's hips whilst Grimmjow threaded his hands through Szayel's pink hair.

Uryuu lifted his hand from the handle and attempted to stand back. Before he could move, Grimmjow opened his eyes and stared at him, a trademark grin stretching over his face. He closed his eyes again as he rode out his orgasm. Szayel let him go and looked up. Grimmjow looked at him and looked back Uryuu. The dark haired youth still hadn't moved. Szayel looked over his shoulder to see what Grimmjow was staring at. He grinned at Uryuu and stood up slowly, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb. He strode over to the door and opened it fully.

"Ah, Uryuu." He bended lower so he was nose to nose with the younger man. "Did you like what you saw?"

He grabbed Uryuu's arm and pulled him into the office, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Uryuu landed on his knees in front on Grimmjow, who had thankfully zipped up his trousers.

"Mr Jeagerjaques I'm so sorry-"

"Shh!" Grimmjow came down to Uryuu's level and placed a finger on his lips. "Don't worry about it." He moved his hand to cup the younger man's face. "I called you here for a reason." Uryuu's eyes widened.

"A r-reason sir?" He noticed that Szayel had moved closer to the two sat on the floor. Grimmjow laughed.

"You're my star Uryuu. My number one act." Grimmjow moved closer until he had his head on Uryuu's shoulder. "I don't want you to leave."

"I wasn't planning on leaving Grimmjow!" Uryuu pushed at the older mans shoulders until he could look him in the eye. "Sir? What's going on?"

"I'm scared you'll leave if I do this."

Before Uryuu had a chance to react Grimmjow leaned in and kissed him, a gentle pressure upon the younger man's lips. Grimmjow leaned back and searched Uryuu's face for signs of disgust or fear. Finding neither, he leaned in again and continued their kiss. The older man applied more pressure and encouraged Uryuu to open his mouth. Uryuu couldn't help himself; he moaned lightly, opened his mouth and accepted Grimmjow's tongue. Uryuu had kissed before, but never on this scale, Grimmjow's talented tongue caressed his own and mapped out his mouth. He had almost forgotten about Szayel, until he felt someone else's hands on his shoulders and another set of teeth grazing his ear. He started and broke the kiss.

"Hey hey." Grimmjow whispered into Uryuu's ear and he caressed his cheek. "Trust us." Before Uryuu could answer Grimmjow captured his lips again and pushed aside his robe, to reveal creamy skin. He moved from the younger man's lips and started kissing along his jaw line. His hands roamed over Uryuu's chest, eliciting moans from the younger man when his thumbs brushed over pebbled nipples. Szayel continued his ministrations on Uryuu's back, biting and licking his ear and trailing his nails across the youth's back. He captured Uryuu's lips when Grimmjow had left them, his tongue just as wickedly talented. Before long, Uryuu was leaning into Szayel's chest and Grimmjow had straightened his legs out so he was more comfortable, whilst doing that, he had removed the youth's underwear. Szayel broke the kiss and gently turned Uryuu's head so he could see what Grimmjow was doing. Grimmjow stretched up quickly to meet the younger man's lips before kissing his way down his chest and taking Uryuu's semi erect member into his mouth.

"Ah! G-Grimm….you don't…uhh!"

"Don't worry yourself sweetie." Szayel purred into his ear before biting it. "Grimm rarely does this for anyone."

Uryuu couldn't think straight, the feel of Grimmjow's mouth on his most intimate area. Szayel's sharp teeth on his ear and neck. He could feel a curling heat in his stomach. All too quickly, Grimmjow stopped and Uryuu couldn't stop the disappointed whine issuing from his lips.

"Heh, don't panic, there's more to come yet." Grimmjow stood up to discard his clothing as Uryuu watched, panting slightly.

'_It's a sin to hide that body beneath clothing.'_

Grimmjow's well, toned torso shone lightly with a thin layer of perspiration. His legs were powerfully built but moved with grace. Grimmjow paused before removing his boxers, revelling the sight of Uryuu staring at him, his eyes almost black with lust.

"G-Grimm." Uryuu could barely speak "Grimm….please."

"What is it Uryuu?" Grimm knelt down and fingered the hem of his boxers. Uryuu attempted to reach out and remove the offending piece of clothing himself, but his arms were held still by Szayel. He whined in frustration.

"What is it you want?" Grimmjow purred and leaned in.

"I want you to remove those damned boxers and fuck me!" Uryuu panted and resisted his restraints. Grimmjow grinned and nodded at Szayel. The pink haired man let go of Uryuu's arms and gently lowered him to the ground. The younger man propped himself on his elbows and threw a curious look in Szayel's direction. He was walked over to a leather, high back chair and sat down.

"Ah, no need to look so disappointed." He propped his head on his hand and continued to look at the pair on the floor. "You couldn't handle what I can do little one, I'll just watch." He unzipped his trousers and slowly started massaging the evident bulge in his underwear. Uryuu thought he would be disgusted by such a lewd act, but the thought of somebody masturbating over him turned him on even more and he looked back at Grimmjow. The blue haired was pulling a small bottle from his trouser pocket and proceeded to pour a little onto his fingers. Uryuu lowered himself onto the floor and tried to relax. He knew what was coming and despite the amount of bravado he expressed to others, he's never actually had full sex with anyone. It was all kisses and hand jobs. He doubted he could hide the fact that he was virgin from Grimmjow. His tirade of thoughts was broken by cool finger gently circling his entrance. The younger man hissed and attempted not to tense up. Grimmjow could see this and leaned over to kiss him, to occupy his thoughts while he slipped the first digit in. Uryuu gasped into Grimmjow's mouth. The initial uncomfortable feeling was replaced with pleasure and Uryuu revelled in the feeling of Grimmjow's finger sliding in and out of him. The older man swiftly placed in another finger and scissored them to stretch the youth. He broke the kiss to look at Uryuu.

"Are you ok?" Uryuu's eyes opened a little to meet with ice blue orbs.

"….ye…nngg…..yes!" Grimmjow moved to kiss and bite Uryuu's neck and slipped in a third digit, angling his hand so he could reach the gland that would send the dark haired youth into frenzy.

"Ahhh!" Uryuu's shot open. "Oh god! Do that again."

Grimmjow obliged and struck Uryuu's prostate several more before removing his hand and positioning his slicked member and the younger man's entrance. Uryuu nodded the ok and Grimmjow thrust himself in, in one go. Tears worked their way down Uryuu's face as he grit his teeth.

'_Fuck! This hurts.'_

Grimmjow leaned forward again and kissed away the tears.

"I'm sorry. But it's better than going in inch by inch." The blue haired man whispered in his ear. "Let me know when you want me to move."

Uryuu knew the man was right, a few seconds of pain to be replaced by immeasurable pleasure. He felt the pain subside and nodded at Grimmjow. The older saw this and withdrew until he was almost fully out before slamming back in again. He lifted one of Uryuu's legs to change angle and thrust in a few more times until he was sure he struck the youth's sweet spot.

"Ahhgh! There!" Uryuu cried out. Grimmjow sped up his thrusts and pumped Uryuu's neglected member in time with them. It wasn't long before the younger screamed out his release, his own chest coated in his silvery essence. Grimmjow felt the youth tighten around his member and he came soon after. Emptying himself in Uryuu. He fell onto his elbows as not to cause discomfort to the younger man while he came down from his dizzying high. He slowly withdrew himself and rolled over so he was lying next to the younger man. He brushed some hair out of Uryuu's eyes.

"Uryuu?" The younger man opened his eyes. "Oh good, you are still alive." Grimmjow laughed softly and looked over at Szayel. The pink haired man was stood up, zipping up his trousers.

"Szayel? Can you fetch some towels please?"

"Certainly." Uryuu sat up and the reality of what had just transpired suddenly hit him.

'_Fuck! I slept with my boss while the secretary watched! Everyone is going to think I slept my way into his good books.'_

It was as if Grimmjow could hear his thoughts.

"Hey." He gently took a hold of Uryuu's chin and turned his head to look him in the eyes. "No one is going to know about what happened here tonight."

"Really?" Szayel had returned and gave them each a towel.

"Yes. Now get yourself cleaned up. Have you got a ride for tonight?" Grimmjow stood up and wiped himself down before pulling on his trousers. Uryuu did the same, picking up his boxers and putting them into the pocket of his robe.

"Uh yes. I borrowed my father's car."

"Good, well I want you to take tomorrow off and work Saturday. That ok?" Grimmjow pulled a cigarette out of the packet lying on his desk and lit it.

"Yes that's fine. I'd better go then." Uyruu started back towards the door when Grimmjow suddenly took a hold of his wrist and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good. I'll see you Saturday then." He smiled and walked back to his desk as Uryuu unsteadily made his way out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Grimmjow motioned Szayel to come over to the desk and offered him a cigarette. Szayel took it and lit it off Grimmjow's, he inhaled before speaking.

"So, is that how it's done?" Grimmjow laughed before replying.

"Yeah, he'll be putty in my hands. He's naïve and wants attention. He was also a virgin. As long as I keep this up, he'll be mine."

**AN: Sorry for such a long delay, hope you like. It's been a while since I wrote a smut scene**


	4. Set a date

**Ichigo**

Ichigo padded up the stairs quietly towards his room, his father, Isshin, didn't mind Ichigo coming home late; he just didn't want him waking anyone up. The orange haired youth opened and closed his door without a sound and started to undress for bed. He quickly brushed his teeth and fell into bed with a sigh.

"Uryuu Ishida, huh?" He murmured to the stuffed lion on his bed. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder why he was working as a stripper.

_Maybe he needs the money for school or a family member._

Ichigo turned onto his back and looked at the shadows on the ceiling. His heart jumped at the thought of going back on Saturday.

_The only way to get a word with the dark haired dancer will be to get a private show with him. Fuck it, I'll do it. I got nothing to lose._

Ichigo smiled at his inner monologue.

**Ishida**

Uryuu pulled into his driveway and turned the engine off. He let his head fall softly onto the steering wheel and tried to collect his thoughts.

_It was a one-time thing, it'll never happen again._

The young man sighed as he opened the car door and headed towards his front door. His father, Ryuuken, was an extremely busy man, the most sought after surgeon in Japan. He was rarely home so Uryuu never had to worry about being found out. The car actually belonged to Uryuu, but it was such an expensive car, he lied and people it was his father's. It had been bought as a guilt present for his last birthday. Uryuu opened the door and walked into the spacious hallway, ignoring the mail on the side and not bothering to turn on any lights. He hurried straight up to his room and locked himself in. Once inside, he turned on the light and stripped off his tshirt in front of the mirror.

_Damn, no wonder he gave me tomorrow off._

Uryuu's neck and shoulders and covered in marks, courtesy of Szayel and Grimmjow. The young man shivered as he remembered all the little nips and bites. He couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy it, his body was betraying him now with only the memory, and as much as he tried to ignore the pain, his lower back was killing him. Ignoring his budding erection, he headed quickly to his en suit bathroom and turned on the taps to his bath. The hot water was gushing out quickly as he added some rose scented bubble bath. Once the bath was full enough, he turned off the taps, stripped off the rest of his clothing and climbed him, he hissed slightly at feel of hot water on his aching limbs, but that soon subsided and he fell under the calming influence of the smell of roses.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

**Saturday Night**

"Good set tonight Ishida!"

"Yeah, ya own that pole!"

Uryuu smiled and nodded and compliments thrown his way as he finished getting ready for the private shows. He was wearing a plain black fitted vest with tight fitting navy blue trousers and black, polished shoes. He removed his glasses and slipped in some contacts, as much people loved his glasses, they could sometimes be a pain. Running the brush through his hair again, Uryuu headed towards the door leading to the private rooms. He wasn't alone, about two seconds after opening the door he heard a voice.

"Oi! Ishida!" Uryuu inwardly groaned as he recognised the voice. "What Nnoi?"

"Eh? Wha's with da hostility ne?" The tall man stopped as he reached door, gesturing Uryuu to continue walking. "I only wanted ta say hi."

"Really?" Uryuu looked over his shoulder. "Every time you wanted to say hi, it involved you trying sweet talk me into sucking your dick."

"Nah nah. Not this time." Nnoi held up a hand in mock surrender. "Those days are behin' me now. Ya remember the new kid that started on Thursay?"

"Eh!" Uryuu stopped, causing Nnoitra to bump into him. "Christ Nnoi, you work faster then I thought."

"No! It's not like that. We didn' even fuck. He said no repeatedly. But he eventually agreed ta meet me fer coffee yesterday."

"Really?" Uryuu started walking again, but listened intently to what Nnoi was saying.

"Yeah. So we met up, chatted a bit. Before I knew it, da whole day had passed with just us talking." Nnoitra grabbed Uryuu and spun him around. "Ishida! I've never done this before. He gave a me kiss goodnight when we parted an' agreed to a second date!" Nnoitra's eyes widened at the thought. Uryuu sighed and held onto Nnoitra's hands, looking him in the eye.

"This is what we call 'getting to know someone before you fuck them'. I'm happy for you Nnoi, I really am but don't fuck this up. From what you've said, it sounds like you could have something good here." Uryuu let go. "Nnoi, I really have to get going. You going to be ok?"

"Uh yeah. I'm just really happy, but freaked at the same time. Ya know?" Nnoitra pushed back his hair and smiled at Uryuu. "Yer good people Ishida." With that, he hurried the other way and left Uryuu to muse over what had just happened.

"Wow." He whispered and continued walking. As soon as he reached Szayel's desk, the pink haired man looked at him, his honey coloured eyes darting over Uryuu's body. He tried not to let it show, but it felt as is Szayel was undressing him with his eyes.

"Uryuu." Honey eyes finally met navy blue. "How are we this evening?"

"I'm fine thank you." Uryuu's voice coming stiff to mask how nervous he was. Szayel continued smiling as he leafed though his papers.

"You have a new one tonight, Ichigo Kurosaki, same age as you." Szayel handed him the paper. Uryuu skimmed the info.

_Twenty two, Japanese, local, single._

"Hmm, the requests section is blank." Uryuu handed the form back to Szayel.

"Yes." He sighed. Szayel loved to read what kinky activities customers requested. "Ah well, I'm sure it'll be fine. You're in room three tonight."

"Oh." Uryuu turned to see that room three was practically next to the desk. "Ok then. See you later." Before Szayel could reply, he dashed into room three with out a backwards glance.

**Ichigo**

"Man! I love it! Yer really getting a private show!" Renji pulled his best friend into bear hug. "My little boy is growing up."

"Get….off…me!" Ichigo struggled against the red head's impressive strength. Renji let him go, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm just so happy for you, yer finally staring to come outta yer shell." Renji finished spouting rubbish and picked their drinks. Grimmjow had been true to his word and first round had been free. By now they were on their fourth and merry.

"It's not like that." Ichigo mumbled into his drink. "I only wanna talk to him really. Maybe I'll get the show as well, I don't know."

They reached their table with the drinks and sat down. The group was a little bigger than Thursday. Not only was it Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya. But Byakuya's little sister Rukia, little being the operative word. Her friend Rangiku Matsumoto, her cleavage wasted on a group of gay men and Shuuhei Hisagi, a friend of Ichigo's since childhood. He had just recently split with his boyfriend so they invited him out to get his mind of it. Ichigo leaned over and whispered to Renji.

"I'm surprised Byakuya allows his sister to come to places like this."

"Believe me. It would've been crueller to leave her at home. She loves the gay scene." Renji smiled at her. "I was there when Byakuya told her about us, she was over the moon."

Ichigo laughed as a stirrer hit Renji on the head.

"I know you're talking about me Abarai!" Rukia narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Chill! Ichigo was just asking about you."

"Don't pin this on me!"

"Be quiet!" Rangiku slapped her hand on the table and silence fell, the taller woman held a commanding presence. She smiled sweetly. "That's better."

"Umm, so Matsumo…" Ichigo started to speak but Rangiku cut him off.

"Call me Rangiku."

"Oh, ok. So what did you think of tonight's show?"

"Fantastic. I love dancing and these boys are wonderful. Ahh, I wish Gin would come with me." She sighed and sipped her drink.

"Is Gin your boyfriend?" Ichigo queried, he glanced at his watch, he had ten minutes to spare.

"Husband. We haven't been married long, but I think he's afraid of coming to these types of places." Ichigo gave her a confused look. "Oh he's bisexual. I told him I'm fine if he wants to indulge in some man loving, as long as I can watch." She laughed at Ichigo's expression.

"Oh, wow. Fair enough. Listen guys, I gotta go, but I'll be back soon." Before anyone could ask, Ichigo downed his drink and dashed towards the doors beside the stage. A bouncer asked his name, as Ichigo confirmed it, he opened the doors and told him to go to room three. Ichigo nodded and walked into the dimly lit corridor, the brass numbers shined in the light making it easy to distinguish the numbers. Ichigo unsure of whether to knock or not, knocked once and opened the door and little.

"Come in." A smooth voice floated from the centre of the room. Ichigo swallowed and walked into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. The dark haired dancer, Uryuu Ishida, was sitting in a large, high back, leather chair in the middle of the room. He had one, long slender leg crossed over the other, his elbows rested on the arm rests, one hand brought up to his face, his head gently resting on it. The lights on the walls seemed to flicker as though there were candles in them, but Ichigo reasoned they were probably fake.

"Uh…hi." Ichigo walked a bit closer, unsure of what to do. Uryuu chuckled and stood up. Gesturing for Ichigo to take the seat. As soon as the orange haired youth sat, Uryuu was in front of him his hands gripping the arm rests, his face inches away from Ichigo's own.

"So, what can I do for you tonight?" His voice was like velvet, Ichigo's mind seemed to shut off.

"I…umm….you see….." A finger was placed on Ichigo's lips, stilling his voice.

"They said you were new, but they didn't say you were so cute." Uryuu slid one hand up Ichigo's thigh. "There's no need to be nervous."

It took all of Ichigo's will power to grab the slender hand creeping up his thigh.

"Look, I'm sorry, but please listen." Ichigo stood up and faced the dark haired dancer. "I don't want to be one of your customers."

"Excuse me?" Confusion marked Uryuu's face.

"It's nothing against you or your profession, but I really wanted to talk to you and I didn't know of another way where your boss would find out." Ichigo took a deep breath, his sentences were coming out rushed. "Would you meet up with me sometime? I'd really like to get to know you."

Uryuu's just blinked a few times before the question sunk in. "Meet up with you? Are you asking me out?" He cocked an eyebrow and Ichigo nearly melted.

"Ahh, yes. Yes I'm asking you out."

Uryuu was silent for a moment before he answered. "Ok, I don't see the harm. But don't tell anyone. Pass me your phone." Ichigo nearly dropped his phone is excitement as he passed it over. Uryuu entered in his number and passed it back.

"Call me tomorrow at midday, do not call before." His voice was steady and serious.

"O-ok. Thank you." Uryuu smiled at him.

"You'd better leave, I'll tell Szayel you changed your mind. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Yes, ok, bye." Ichigo hurried out the room, not seeing the curious look from the pink haired secretary.

**Ishida**

"Ahh, yes. Yes I'm asking you out."

_Wow, didn't see that coming when I came to work tonight. But he seems sweet, and it has been ages since I last went on a date._

"Ok, I don't see the harm. But don't tell anyone. Pass me your phone." Uryuu quickly typed in his mobile number and passed the phone back. "Call me tomorrow at midday, do not call before."

_I can't have anyone knowing about this._

"I'll tell Szayel you changed your mind." He watched the orange haired youth leave the room, he sighed as he sat down in the chair again. All too soon, Szayel walked in, confusion etched on his face.

"What's going on?" He closed the door and stood by it. The dark haired dancer waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Changed his mind. Kid can't be too long out the closet I assume."

"Ohhh, fair enough. We still get paid eithr way." Szayel locked the door and walked towards Uryuu, taking his glasses off and placing on the table by the wall. Uryuu's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Although, he had a fairly clear idea what he was going to do.

"Oh, making up for last night." He placed his hands on the chair's arm rests and leaned in. "I didn't want to overwhelm you the other night, but now it's just the two of us here."

Szayel leaned in further and nuzzled the young man's neck, gently running his hands down Uryuu's front. He paused when he felt a hardened nipple beneath the vest.

"Mmmm. You're so responsive Uryuu." Szayel's words came out as a purr and Uryuu's breathing hitched.

_No. No I can't become the club's whore._

"S-Szayel!" Uryuu tried to push the taller man away. "Stop. We can't…"

Szayel cut off Uryuu's protests with a searing kiss. Plunging his tongue straight into the other man's mouth. Uryuu couldn't stop the moan rising from his chest. Szayel's velvet tongue danced and entwined with Uryuu's own making his head dizzy. Szayel broke the kiss with a gasp and licked along Uryuu's ear.

"Please indulge me." He whispered. Uryuu couldn't deny he was enjoying the attention. He could feel his cock hardening as he nodded. Szayel lifted his vest and licked a trail around Uryuu's lightly defined abdomen, pausing only to undo his trousers. He gently massaged the younger man's member before pulling down his trousers and boxers. Szayel leaned back a moment to enjoy the sight before him. Uryuu was pushing away hair from his flushed face, his manhood twitching with anticipation. Szayel smiled and looked around, and idea forming in his brilliant mind.

"Uryuu, do me a favour and lay down next to that table." The table in question was the one Szayel had placed his glasses. Unbeknownst to Uryuu, it was nailed to the floor. The dark haired youth nodded and left the chair, pulling up his trousers to aid his walking, he sat down near one of the legs and looked at Szayel, waiting for his move. The pink haired man took off his tie and before Uryuu could protest, Szayel tied his hands to one of the table legs and pulled down his trousers again.

"Szay…" Szayel lips upon his cut him off. He heard a zip and knew it was the other man undoing his trousers. All too soon, the kiss was over, but was rewarded by the sight of Szayel sitting across his lap, sucking his own fingers. The pink haired man kept his honey gaze on Uryuu as he reached around and started preparing his own entrance. Uryuu couldn't take his eyes away, his member twitching with every heartbeat as Szayel moaned. The older man turned around so Uryuu had a clear view of Szayel's fingers sliding in and out of his tight hole.

"Fuck." Uryuu strained his arms in an attempt to get free, but to no avail. "Fuck, Szayel stop teasing me."

He heard a laugh and Szayel withdrew his fingers, without saying a word, he saw facing Uryuu again and quickly impaled himself on the younger man's length.

"Oh shit!" Uryuu felt an intense heat surround him and saw that Szayel was already riding his member. Szayel threw his head back and attempted to stifle his moans as he stroked his own manhood and felt Uryuu's length strike his prostate repeatedly. It wasn't before Uryuu was crying out his release and Szayel followed in suit. The two men were silent as they came down from their high. Szayel stood up and pulled two handkerchiefs from his sleeve, he threw one onto Uryuu and cleaned himself up as best he could. He zipped up is own trousers and untied Uryuu's arms. The younger man stretched his arms and cleaned up. He scowled at Szayel.

"You planned this." It wasn't a question. The pink haired man looked back and smiled.

"Well, I certainly didn't plan on you being free so soon. Speaking of which, your next customer will be here in ten minutes, a Mister Izuru Kira." Szayel replaced his glasses and went to leave.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?"

The older man said nothing as he left the room.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

**AN. Ok, this was kinda for those who thought I copped out in the last chapter, but I had my reasons!**

**1-Uryuu was virgin**

**2-I've never written a threesome before ^^"**

**Anywho, hope ya like, please review**


End file.
